


折翼（all风天逸）

by bailichen800



Series: 见色起意  临时作案 [1]
Category: zjtkc
Genre: M/M, zrj fty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人一贯心疼男二，对一切傻白甜女主相当不友好，请喜欢女主的主动退出，不要逼自己看这些有损双眼的文字，感谢配合。本文已经自动清除原著所有女主和男二的感情线，自动清除一次再人工审核一次，就算有那也是假的。本人甄能编，专业魔改三十年，不喜绕道，你要是来骂我觉得你能自告奋勇当我爹/妈，你就是甄他爹/妈能瞎编。又是设定剧情人物形象逐渐步入迷惑系列。
Series: 见色起意  临时作案 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691776
Kudos: 1





	折翼（all风天逸）

**Author's Note:**

> 本人一贯心疼男二，对一切傻白甜女主相当不友好，请喜欢女主的主动退出，不要逼自己看这些有损双眼的文字，感谢配合。  
> 本文已经自动清除原著所有女主和男二的感情线，自动清除一次再人工审核一次，就算有那也是假的。  
> 本人甄能编，专业魔改三十年，不喜绕道，你要是来骂我觉得你能自告奋勇当我爹/妈，你就是甄他爹/妈能瞎编。  
> 又是设定剧情人物形象逐渐步入迷惑系列。

“我是一只小小小小鸟……”

“想要飞呀飞却飞也飞不高……”

风天逸裹着一袭白色大氅，就着半躺的姿势窝在树杈天成的躺椅上，惬意地倚着身后的树干，一面百无聊赖地哼着小曲，一面盯着手中的小玩意发呆。

“天逸，天逸……”风刃的声音穿透落雪和森林组成的屏障，由远及近地向风天逸所在的这棵树靠近。

“唉！”风天逸扫兴地撇撇嘴，把身上的白色大氅裹了裹，率性地抖了抖头肩上的雪花，把自己蜷成一个雪白的团子，缩在树木的枝桠间，抱着不太可能的希望想让风刃看不见他。

风刃一贯能精确地找准侄儿的动向，远远地就将风天逸欲盖弥彰的举动尽收眼底。

“天逸，怎么还在这坐着，快下来！树上危险！”风刃走到树下，手搭上风天逸栖身的一截树杈。

“我不！”树上的白团子别扭地晃了晃，似是在摇头，闹别扭的炸毛小鸟把大氅裹得更紧了，只有头上佩戴的羽冠遮不住，那片白色的羽毛可爱得一抖一抖的。

风天逸躲在大氅的包围里，手指捏着方才把玩的纸鸟的翅膀，心里一阵烦躁，他看了看双手，指尖已经冻红了，忙不迭地搓了搓，心想这鬼地方怎么冷成这个样子。

“听话，快下来！”风刃的语气里加了一分谨慎的威严。

“……”风天逸抿了抿唇，终是极不情愿地动了动身子，引起一阵簌簌落雪。他收好纸鸟，手扶树枝轻盈一撑，径直从树枝上一跃而下。

“小心！”风刃赶紧去接，不料略晚了一步，风天逸稳稳地落在地上站定，风刃这么一下子正好把他搂进怀里，反而显出一种暧昧的尴尬。

“叔父，我都二十了……”小鸟的语气里带着明显的埋怨，觉得自家叔父净瞎操心。

风刃瞥了一眼小家伙手中攥着的纸鸟，知道风天逸又在纠结飞行的事，心中慨叹真是不省心哪！他佯装无事地抽回手咳了两声，缓解一下尴尬的气氛，“二十了还这么不懂事？你可别忘了……”他说到一半，看着风天逸脸上不耐烦的神色，又把后半句话咽回去，“赶紧回去，饭都要凉了。”

风天逸嘴唇赌气似的撇了撇，两道好看的剑眉挑了挑，终是收敛了脾性，乖乖跟在风刃身后。

风刃没说的那的半句话他听得都能背下来了：“你可别忘了你上次爬高了想飞，结果摔下来摔伤了脑袋……”

风天逸很委屈，他也不想啊！他的母亲是人族，他生来没有翼孔，不能凝翅飞行，在羽族看来就是个天生的残废，他因为这件事自卑了很久，就想着哪一天凝翅飞起来证明自己，结果摔伤了脑袋，完全失忆，连自己的名字都忘了。现在知道的所有讯息，无一不是叔父告诉他的。

“你可把叔父吓死了，发着高烧整整昏睡了七天……”

“叔父本来就是为了让你不那么自卑，才带你在此定居……”

“以后不要再莽撞行事了……”

风天逸一路跟在风刃后面，踩着风刃踏过的脚印往回走，他还是有些不服气，一路上都没出声；不时偶一抬头，觉得叔父的背影已经略显老态，是自己给叔父添了麻烦，心里又是一阵隐隐的愧疚。

风刃恰巧回头，一眼就看出了侄儿纠结的心思，风天逸那点小别扭脾气他早就心知肚明，知道风天逸年轻气盛，面子上傲气化不开，便停下脚步，道：“天逸，雪天路滑，可否扶一下老夫？”

闹别扭的炸毛小鸟果然就跟上来，服服帖帖地把风刃的手搀住，风刃笑了笑，不置可否。

“这里没有人会笑你，就咱们叔侄俩在这……”漫天的白色雪晶随风起舞，落在林中二人的发间和肩头上，风天逸搀着风刃，凝视着前方一望无际的雪原，心中怅惘，没来由地，他想起住所门口那条被客人踏出的一条小径，一条杂乱的步道就这么直愣愣地横贯在原本漂亮平整的雪地上，搞得天生爱美之心过分的他不爽了好久。

风天逸略眯了眯碧蓝的眼眸，心中掀起一丝轻微的波澜。

最近来拜访叔父的人好像变多了……

特别是他度过二十岁生辰之后。

按照风刃的说法是，因为怕风天逸再出意外，加上摔伤之后落下了隐疾，风刃便带着他搬到了南羽都这片人烟稀少的极寒之地，风天逸在此可以无拘无束，无人打扰地清修养病。

如果真是仅仅为此，那这么多人从何而来？目的又是为何？他一个飞不起来的残废，有什么好关注的？

风天逸没有问过风刃，他知道，就算问了，风刃也不会说。横竖现在海晏河清天下太平，他也就乐得自在逍遥。

只是，风刃从来不让他离开这片树林以外的区域，日久天长地面对这一单一景色，对于风天逸来说未免有些无趣。

没办法，谁让他不会飞呢。

风刃还告诉他，林子外面有抓捕羽族的人族，十分危险。

“人族？南羽都不一直都是羽族世代居住的地方吗？”风天逸拨弄着碗里尚且还半热的饭，有一搭没一搭地接风刃的话。

“以前的确如此，但是在修建了连接南羽都和平原霜城的天梯之后，一切都变得不一样了，人族不会飞，但他们可以通过天梯到达我们羽族的地盘。”

“啊？那干嘛不拆了？给人家留门等着挨打？”小鸟再一次炸毛了。

“哪能说拆就拆呢……”风刃看着眼前的侄儿，语气掠过一丝不易察觉的黯淡。

也是，我个残废也管不了，不如想想怎么飞。风天逸腹诽道，见风刃没有要说下去的意思，索性也不再多问，专心用餐，不防鬓边一绺长发扫进了饭碗，小鸟立即跳起来，捏着帕子对那绺无辜的头发一个劲地擦。

风刃看着眼前上窜下跳的炸毛小鸟，放下碗筷，微微摇了摇头叹了口气。

夜间，风天逸解了外衫，吹了烛灯，轻车熟路地往风刃的被窝里钻。

风刃早就给他留了位置——风天逸刚醒那会子老粘着他要他陪，他没办法只能和风天逸同榻而眠，后来风天逸基本上好了，这别扭脾气还是没改掉，好像是在寻求安全感似的，非要晚上有个活人暖炉在身边才能睡得安稳。

风刃感觉到身侧躺着的青年动了两下，小鸟霸道地把被子往身上拽了拽，嚣张地占了大半床被子，真像一只以羽翼蔽体的鸟儿似的，蜷在被子组成的暖窝里，慢慢进入梦乡。

风刃包容地笑笑，这侄儿睡相有多差他早有预备，不慌不忙地取出备好的被子盖好，再把自己身上被风天逸抢去的大半截被子尽数给小鸟掖好。

风天逸睡得很踏实，纤长得略带妖艳的羽睫随着青年均匀的呼吸轻轻颤动，舒展无痕的眉心两侧，一双剑眉秀尾微挑，额前一绺墨发柔顺地垂在鬓角处，美艳得有些妖娆。

这小东西已经长得这么俊俏了。风刃慨叹，想起些往事，又感到心头一阵酸涩。

那天，风天逸记得是他风刃的生辰，特地背着他亲自下厨给他做饭，从来没碰过案板的小鸟经历了这辈子最大考验之一，不知道他是怎样做出的热气腾腾的一碗长寿面。

风刃记得，自己看见那碗面的第一反应不是欣喜，而是飞快地奔到侄儿身边，使劲抓住风天逸竭力往身后藏的手指细看——手指都被刀划破了，有些破皮的地方还在淌血。

他心疼地给侄儿包好手指，责怪风天逸不爱惜自己，差点骂出一句陛下万金之躯来，看着焉耷耷的小鸟委屈地闹别扭的模样，风刃心又软了，硬是把那碗半生不熟口味终身难忘的长寿面吃得干干净净。

不知这样的日子还能持续多久，以前在宫里十二，叔侄两个总是针锋相对，谁也恨不得活剐了谁。他知道风天逸忌惮自己，害怕他风刃抢走皇位，可他也没办法，只有用最强硬的手段，尽力做一个无恶不作的暴君，小鸟才会成长为真正的雄鹰，羽族百姓将会永生永世感念这一任羽皇仁慈的恩德……

可惜，小鸟还没有等到这一天便失去了记忆，之前的棋局骤然倾覆，他狠不下心再逼迫为难这个父母双亡的可怜青年，人性中慈爱的本性迫使风刃摒弃了之前伪装的所有冷血，以慈爱的叔父的身份去照料遍体鳞伤的风天逸。

他记得风天逸昏迷的那会，他寸步不离地守在风天逸的床前，青年头上的虚汗似是永远擦不完似的，帕子换了一张又一张，轻若无骨的单薄身体还是烧得滚烫，仿佛下一秒就会化成一片轻惨惨的羽毛，消失在烈火无情的炙烤里；小鸟冰冷的手指下意识地拉住他的手，似是找到了唯一的依靠，死死地攥着不肯放开，他内心焦痛地犹如汤煮，把风天逸的双手握住，用掌心的温度一点点捂热……

风天逸在去往冥界的道路挣扎了七天七夜，或许是天命所归，那双蓝色的漂亮眼眸在第七日虚弱地睁开，风刃顾不得伪装逆臣的人设，惊喜地迎上去，风天逸却迷惘地望着他，虚弱地喃喃道：

“你是谁……”

小鸟什么都不记得了。风刃心头一痛，把病床上的小鸟搂进怀里，告诉风天逸：“我是你叔父。”小鸟温顺地依偎在他怀里，高烧初褪后无力的身体软得像一张湿透的纸，就像一只收敛了羽翼的雀雏，十分信任地在他的怀抱里沉沉睡去，之前的君臣之斗，叔侄相争都早已化为一阵逝去的风波，没有在风天逸的脑海里留下半点痕迹。

其实，天逸和他就这么隐居山林，就这样过一辈子，也挺好的。不能飞就不能飞，有什么大不了的。

可是羽族的千千万万子民还在等着他，这个青年单薄的肩头，注定要挑起与他的年纪极不相符的重量。

“王上，您还在等什么，陛下已经年满二十，若是还不能展翼，我羽族……危矣……！”

“……时机未到。”

“王上！人族以人皇为首，残酷地剥削我族子民，我们的族人……我们的澜州……已经不复往昔了啊！”

“本王知道。”

风刃不是没有想过让风天逸早日展翼，他曾经在风天逸的饮食中悄悄加过星流花粉，可是风天逸喝下去却毫无反应。

也许，是命中注定他凝不出双翼，但风刃不愿意承认，风天逸，他看着长大的皇位继承人，羽族天命的羽皇绝不会是这样一个残废！

可是羽族的百姓们已经等不了了，他们的生活有如堕入无间地狱，无时不刻地遭受水深火热的煎熬……

一旦羽皇势微，鹤雪士就会在首领的带领下推翻羽皇……

小鸟迟早是会知道这一切的，天生尊贵的血缘注定他没有逃避的权利。

只是风刃没有想到，这一天来得这么快，甚至就在短短一个昼夜之交。

风天逸在林子里甩了一阵鞭子，不知怎的，这鞭子总觉得不趁手，甩了一阵觉得无甚趣味，索性扶了扶被晃得有些歪斜的羽冠，收了鞭子，闲逛起来。

没走多久，风天逸发觉有人似乎在偷看他，小鸟以为对方在盯他的翼孔，蓝色的眼眸闪过几分不悦的神色：有什么好看的？没见过残废？他故作毫不在意地高傲背手，齐腰的发尾一摇一摆，就像拖着华丽尾羽的孔雀一般，往林子深处走。

对方不依不饶，依然不远不近不前不后地跟着风天逸。

小鸟这下不爽了，这分明是成心看他笑话！自己明明已经很容忍了，还这么得寸进尺，来者一定不是什么善茬！他也懒得和对方说道，径直抽出腰间的长鞭，对准目标所在的那棵树猛然一击——

“啊！”一个女子的惊叫声响起。

女的？风天逸有些迟疑，把鞭子和炸毛都往回收了收。

“天逸……天逸……”一个身着黑衣的女子泪汪汪地攥着斗篷，从断成两截的树干后怯怯走出，神情委屈：“天逸……你……不认识我了吗？”

？？？？

小鸟一脸疑惑，在记忆里搜索了一阵，头脑意外一阵发疼，却依旧一片空白，一双晶亮的蓝眸怀疑地打量着面前的女子：“你谁？”

女子本来还有些期待的眼神瞬间像烛火一样熄灭，她失落地环抱住双臂，看起来十分自责，“我……我是茯苓啊，天逸……你……不记得我了吗？”

风天逸摇摇头，“你来这，是来找我叔父的？”

“不不不……我……我是专程来找你的……”易茯苓难过得红了眼圈，娇柔的声音都在打颤儿：“我是专门来向你道歉的……对不起……”

“道歉？为什么？我不记得我见过你。”小鸟一脸懵逼。

“都怪我，若不是我，你还能好好地当你的羽皇！若不是我，你也不会……”女子捂着脸，抽抽搭搭地哭起来，“对不起……对不起……”她一面哭着，似是怕被人看见似的，一面攥着斗篷的边挡住脸。

“啊？你搞错了吧？”风天逸觉得很不可思议，他自嘲地苦笑一声：“我可是个天生没有翼孔的残废。二十岁了都还没凝翼呢。”

“不是的，不是的，你是羽皇风天逸，南羽都的主人……”女子声泪俱下，看起来十分悔恨：“请你一定要阻止白庭君的阴谋，不能让他祸害天下苍生啊！”

“谢谢，有被笑到。”小鸟转身就走，心里翻了个白眼，觉得对方成心拿他一个残废消遣，看在是女子的份上，他还是保持了该有的风度，不想过多计较。

“你不信……你看看这个！”女子几步赶上来，递上一件物事，“喏……这是我从……白庭君那里偷出来的……你看看……”

“嗯？”风天逸伸手接过，见是一样类似羽毛形状的物事，上刻羽族篆文，金灿灿地泛着神秘的炫光。

风天逸的脑海中倏地划过一道闪光，“这是……”

“金，羽，令……？”风天逸的蓝眸陡然圆睁，手中的金羽令仿佛一把尖锐的密钥，击穿了深埋在脑海中的记忆屏障，电光火石之间，他感到失落的记忆如同潮水一般尽数倾泻——

“不，这不可能……不……”风天逸难以置信地望着手中的令牌，震惊和悲愤的眼泪从蓝色的眼眸中缓缓滚落，在金灿灿的令牌上砸出一片水渍。

风天逸攥起那块令牌，转身就往回跑，

“唉！天逸，你等等我呀天逸！天逸！”易茯苓顾不得斗篷从身上滑落，跌跌撞撞地去追风天逸的脚步，可是她实在体力不支，没跑多久就被归心似箭的风天逸远远甩在后面。

“天逸？”

风刃正在和亲信交谈，一看风天逸火急火燎地冲进来，刚要使眼色，一旁的亲信已经赶紧行礼：“羽皇陛下——”

这更印证了风天逸的记忆，他几乎一个健步跃到风刃身前，双手攥住风刃的衣袖，滚烫的眼泪自眼中坠落：“叔父，不，皇叔，你为什么要骗我！”

“天逸，你先冷静……”

“别再骗我了！我都知道了！”风天逸声泪俱下，取出那枚金得发亮的令牌：“我们羽族早就亡了是不是！天梯就是因此修建的是不是！我以前，是不是本来还有机会能飞的！”

看来到底是瞒不住了……风刃长叹一息，心里却感到一阵卸下重担般的轻意，“陛下，正是如此。”他望着眼前歇斯底里的侄儿，略带哀伤地慨叹道：“本来微臣私心，想要保守这个秘密一辈子，不想，该来的总是要来。”

“羽族的确已经亡了。就在一年前，人羽两族交战，我族战败，人族占领了南羽都，而你，因为相信了被白庭君利用的易茯苓，中了人族的圈套亦被白庭君擒去。”

“微臣为了保住陛下你的性命，加上羽族的确败势已定，不堪一击，别无他法，只得答应人族的条件……”

“他们占领了南羽都，而我们残存的羽族，被迫迁往这极寒之地居住……”

“陛下跟白庭君新仇旧怨加在一起，你落在他手里，他势必不会轻饶，但微臣始料不及的是，他竟强喂了你摧灵丸。”

摧灵丸，能极速促使羽族生出双翅，又因为过强的灵力无法承受，昙花一现的双翅又会霎时湮灭。

而羽族的双翅不可再生，一旦损毁，就将万劫不复。

“何止是摧灵丸……”风天逸喃喃道，一行滚烫的泪滴划过脸颊。

——“久闻羽皇风天逸风华绝代，乃是澜州第一美人，只是不知，是不是徒有其名，还得本王亲自试试才知道！——”

风刃忘不了去地牢接人的那日，肮脏阴暗的牢房里，一向高傲的侄儿静静地躺在角落里，双目紧闭，衣衫不整，身上烫得吓人。

他把人搂到怀里，轻声安抚：“陛下，没事了，没事了。”小鸟却是惊惧而强硬地抗拒他的怀抱，烧得通红的脸颊淌下两行泪水，下意识地挣扎着：“不要……你滚开……”

“因为陛下那时还未满二十岁，不到凝翼的时候，微臣和众臣商议，决定以我羽族天命为注，赌天佑我羽族，必不使我族覆亡！只要陛下作为羽皇能重凝双翼，羽族必将再度兴盛！”

“陛下那时昏迷了七日，醒后意外失忆，于是，微臣斗胆带着陛下到此隐居，并非有意欺瞒陛下往事，只为待陛下年满二十重新凝翼，再振我羽族雄风！”

我承认，我贪心了，我犹豫了，我想永远隐瞒这个秘密，可你是羽族万民的羽皇，容许不得我有片缕私心！

风刃缓缓地跌坐会方才的座椅内，一直压在心头的秘密终于得以释放，他说不清楚是该轻松，还是应该沉重。

“所以……羽族是亡在了我手中……？”风天逸怔忡地跪倒在地，推开身边欲搀扶他的亲信，残酷的真相击垮了这位年轻的帝王，他没有想到，平静的表象之下竟是如此痛苦都现实！

可是他至今都还未能凝翼，按照羽族的惯例，他将永远都无法展翅了！

生他养他的羽族，父亲托付给他的羽族，叔父处心积虑想要他平安接手的羽族，就这么毁在了他的手上？！！

“啊——”风天逸痛彻心扉地喊叫了一声，他感到一阵剧烈的疼痛在心口出升腾，无名的哀恸伴随着彻骨的寒意渗透了全身的每一处肌理，流经四肢百骸，汇入五内，最后聚集在后心附近的一处。他难受地蜷缩在地，额上都浸出冷汗。

“陛下！陛下！您怎么了！您还好吗！”风刃慌了神，看着蜷在地上痛苦不堪的侄儿，忙不迭地去查看风天逸的情况，却惊喜地发现风天逸的背上出现两颗灿星似的亮光，风刃心头一亮：风天逸这是要凝翼了？

风天逸自觉背脊上有千刀万剐一般，是拿利刃在原本撕裂的伤口上刺穿出一道道豁口的疼痛，内心的所有委屈，愤恨，难过心有灵犀似的往那利刃破开的伤处集聚，交汇成一股强大的能量，如同一粒破土的种子，硬生生地要冲破他的后背嚣然而出——

“啊——”风天逸撕心裂肺地痛呼一声，两道炫目的金光霎时四散，璀璨的光芒凝成实在的形体，在灿若星辰的金色辉光中，风天逸感到自己身体一轻，缓缓腾空而起——

——他竟然重新凝出了双翼！

“哈哈哈哈——恭喜陛下！恭喜陛下！”风刃悲喜交加，心里一阵温暖的热流涌过，带着些感动的酸涩，不知不觉洇湿了微红的眼角。

羽皇振翼！

南羽都上千万羽族子民若有所感，纷纷俯身下拜：

——“吾皇天命，万世荣华，风凌霄汉，永御澜州！”

风天逸静静地伫立在空中，他感受到初生的双翅力量的涌动，这是上天赐予他的新生，是羽族天命不止的明证，他将作为羽族的君主，带领他的子民夺回这片羽族世代生长的大地！

白庭君，咱们走着瞧。

。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 剧情梗概：因为星流花粉的缺乏羽族本来就势微，加上某位降智的女主被黑化白庭君利用，在不知情的情况下坑害了风天逸很多次，最后导致羽族战败，风天逸（19）被擒，被迫服下摧灵丸毁去还未长出的双翼，并且发生了一些白逸CP不可描述的事情。  
> 白庭君拿风天逸要挟羽族，风刃怕伤及侄儿加上羽族战败无力抵抗只得暂时答应投降，羽族皇室被迫撤离南羽都，搬入人族给他们划出的冰天雪地冷的死人的保留地生活。  
> 风天逸大病了一场失忆了，完全不记得自己曾经是羽皇，风刃怕风天逸知晓真相受刺激冲动行事，一方面也是让羽族休养生息，索性下令暂时隐瞒事实，带着风天逸远离族人独居，只告诉风天逸他是天生没有翼孔无法凝翅，他自己非要飞行结果摔下来伤了脑袋失忆了，因为怕风天逸受到同龄人的排挤才带他在此隐居。风天逸相信了风刃的话，就在这里一直长住度过了他的20岁生日。  
> 本来羽族原定是要在风天逸20岁之后激发他重新凝翅，因为他服下摧灵丸还没到正式凝翅的日期，没准还有转机。如果羽皇能展翼，说明上天仍旧眷顾羽族，对于士气将是莫大的鼓舞。风刃有些不忍心让逍遥自在的风天逸知道残酷的真相，又心知肚明羽族子民处在水深火热之中，进退两难犹豫不已。  
> 风天逸之前已经有所察觉，本来就有些许怀疑，意外在风刃和亲信的谈话中知晓了自己的真实身份，逼问风刃终于得知真相，原来自己的族群早已覆没，自己竟是羽族的亡国之君，风天逸悲愤交加五内俱焚，竟然成功重新凝翅，发誓要带领族人向人族复仇……
> 
> 我甄能编成功不走心也不走肾地又魔改写糊了一次，本来想写《涅槃》那种长篇，可是那个要的时间太久了，我也没看过原作，只看了一些cut和百度资料，写得多反而出岔子，那就整个如上的长篇吧。谁看上了这个梗可以去写个长文，我没意见，记得写了艾特我，我想看


End file.
